


Betrayal and Forgiveness

by Sora_Hoshi



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-11
Updated: 2013-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Hoshi/pseuds/Sora_Hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was sick of the wizarding world after Voldemort's defeat. His 'friends' ended up forgetting him in the waves of fame that swept them away. Four years after people started to finally notice their "savior" had disappeared. In reality, Harry had ended up living in a house in the muggle world, having abandoned the wizarding world. However, new element's will intrude on the small peace in life he has found in the muggle world, bringing with them great changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal and Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone!  
> This was a one-shot idea I got from reading a 'Harry abandon's the wizarding world' fic (one of many, so I can't remember the name, sorry). It's been begging me to write it for awhile and when I got a request to write a prompt for an author, I wrote it down. However, my own detailed idea went: "oh no-you are not going to do that to me. You are going to WRITE ME!" And here we are.  
> -Sora-

**Title:** Betrayal and Forgiveness

**Author:** Sora Hoshi

**Universe:** Harry Potter

**Rating:** M for swearing factor. HOWEVER! T for Romance.

**Couple:** DracoXHarry

**Warnings:** Swearing, smart!Harry, past Abused!Harry (slightly), MAJOR OOCness, Post-Hogwarts by...six-sevenish years. Two-shot.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter.

**Summary:** Harry was sick of the wizarding world after Voldemort's defeat. His 'friends' ended up forgetting him in the waves of fame that swept them away. Four years after people started to finally notice their "savior" had disappeared. In reality, Harry had ended up living in a house in the muggle world, having abandoned the wizarding world. However, new element's will intrude on the small peace in life he has found in the muggle world, bringing with them great changes.

o...X...o

Almost five years ago he had thought he had had best friends that would never betray him. He had thought he was in love with a woman who saw him for him and loved him back, one that would never use him. He had thought that he would never have to deal with hatred and betrayal from anyone else, ever again.He was wrong.

:-X-:

Harry sighed, glancing at the clock while wiping off the counter of the bar at the club he owned. It had been 3 years, 10 months, 3 weeks and 3 days since he left the wizarding world. He wasn't even sure why he bothered to remember something like that though. After all, the wizards sure as hell didn't, there wasn't even an article in the Prophet about his disappearance as of yet and he was positive that there wouldn't be one any time soon. He'd killed off Voldemort 5 years, 11 months, 3 weeks and 3 days from today ...well, yesterday, so it was four days now-it was just after two in the morning on a Thursday and the bar had closed at two am, unlike it's usual time of four.

Sighing again as he finished wiping off the counter, he methodically stacked the chairs on the bar top so when the cleaning people got there to clean the floors later on his chairs wouldn't be damaged. It had taken him awhile to learn how to take care of a business, but he had finally gotten the hang of it. His employee's had left fourteen...fifteen minutes ago and he was finishing up everything else, seeing as he didn't want to sleep and dream again.

Throwing the rag over the sinks faucet after rinsing and squeezing the water out, he brushed the back of his water soaked hand over his forehead, cooling it with the cold water while he ran his fingers through his now shoulder blade length, spell dyed silver-white streaked hair. His bangs were left un-died and were currently sticking up in a funny manner, though considering they were sweat soaked and wet with water he wasn't surprised. His hand wiped away some of the muggle water-proof concealer he expertly put on every day to hide his ever fading scar, he never could be too careful. Like Moody always used to say, 'Constant Vigilance.'

The hard, dark wood of the floor paired with the blood red color of the walls made the place look like some type of gothic horror when the lights were dimmed and everything was quiet-not that it bothered the last Potter. Glancing around one last time and sensing for people, muggles and wizards alike, with his magic, he armed the alarm and set off for his car and home.

"Another day, another night. One more survived." He murmured to himself, enjoying the silence of the short ten minute car ride home. Sighing again he entered the house quietly, so as not to disturb his housemate, got ready for bed and dropped off the edge of the living world.

Friday and Saturday passed in a blur, the club closed on the day that was Voldemort's defeat because Harry really didn't give a crap what people said and couldn't stand to go out on that day period.

Sunday rolled around and Harry slept through most of it, staying out until five am that morning really wasn't a good idea, and coming home smelling of cheap beer and smoke wasn't best. Though thankfully it was just the smell and he wasn't drunk.

Yet.

He'd brought an unopened bottle of rum and one of aged whiskey home and left it on his nightstand, knowing he'd need it when he woke up that afternoon. Closing his eyes, he quickly drifted into unconsciousness.

Groaning, he blearily opened his eyes as the door slammed open and Tom, his house-mate strolled in with a grin on his face and a tray of food in his hands.

"Why the fuck are you grinning?" Harry grumbled as he sat up, knowing it wasn't a good idea to fall back asleep with Tom in the room. Besides it wasn't often that his house-mate would make him breakfast and bring it to him, he appreciated it like no other, considering what he went through as a child.

"Because of today's date, I mean, I regained my sanity today six years ago." Tom said gleefully. It was true, the day Voldemort had been defeated, he had been reborn as a muggle, regaining his sanity along with a vague recollection of what he had done in his past, but not much. His voice became serious as he continued. "I get why you're so depressed, but come on, it's been six years-four since we left the wizarding world, and no one's come knocking, not even former Death Eaters. I don't mind you drinking or any of that crap, but eat some pancakes before you do. That way I don't have to clean you up like five years ago." He said in a persuasive voice, his eyes showing concern for the mugglized wizard.  
Harry sighed and gave in, eating the pancakes and orange juice knowing it would fill him up for a bit and stop him from drinking himself stupid for a bit longer.

Silence descended between the two until Tom started humming some song to fill the silence, though Harry didn't know or care about what song it was. Finishing off the plate of food and the glass of juice he tried to smile in thanks, though by Tom's wince it didn't succeed.

"Damn. Sometimes I wish I-" He murmured, taking the plate from Harry with a frown, glaring at something that wasn't in the house.

"I know. But that will never happen and we both know it." Harry replied softly, cutting off Tom's comment.

"But still! How could they-? Argh!" The dark haired young man replied, before losing his temper and standing abruptly.

Harry sighed again, weakly grabbing the back of Tom's shirt to make him pause. "Calm down. You don't need to get riled up. It won't change anything." He said, glancing at the rum and whiskey

"That's it. I'm drinking with you tonight." Tom declared in the silence that followed, making Harry smile-even if it was a sad one.

Ten hours later the two were passed out on the bed, half of a bottle each of whiskey, rum and vodka sitting on the nightstand, six empty glasses sitting on the same piece of furniture. Both would sleep through the morning, waking up to the Monday edition of the Daily Prophet-which Harry had subscribed to under a false name.

Groaning Harry watched as Tom got the paper from the owl and walked back to Harry's queen sized bed. "I hate that you never have hangovers." He grumbled, sitting up while Tom sat down across from him.

Unrolling the paper, Tom coolly looked over the headline before paling at what it said. "I think I just jinxed us yesterday!" He said, groaning out loud and burying his face in his hands as Harry snatched the paper from where it was on the bed.

 

_Lord Harry Potter-Black Missing?_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_The savior of the wizarding world just missed the latest Day-of-the-Death-of-He-Who-Must-not-be-Named party for the sixth year running apparently._

_For these past few years many just waved off their concerns, as friends of He-Who-Defeated-the-Dark-Lord said he wanted peace and no interruption, however when the Minister of Magic's aide went to deliver the latest invitation, the Minister insisting that enough was enough and Lord Potter-Black needed to make an appearance, the aide found an empty house after glancing through one of the windows when no one answered the floo or door._

_No one know's where Lord Potter-Black is and when friend of Lord Potter-Black, Mr. Ronald Weasley-a two year veteran Auror and one who stood by his friend's side in the final battle, was asked if he knew by this lovely reporter, he replied that he "hadn't heard from Harry in awhile and don't worry. I'm sure he'll turn up sooner or later." Now, if this doesn't worry you loyal readers, this next bit of information will:_

_There is no trace of Lord Potter-Black's magical signature in the last three, almost four years in Diagon Alley, St. Mungo's, the Ministry of Magic, Hogsmeade, or Hogwarts. Though fortunately (or not) his life signature orb is still active in the Department of Mysteries, or so the Ministry says. Where has our hero gone? How could we have not seen he was missing? Are his friend's truly his friends?_

_This reporter plans on finding out._

_To find out what the Ministry of Magic has to say about this new development, Page 2B._

_For more comment's from Lord Potter-Black's friends, Page 5C._

_Speculations on Lord Potter-Blacks friends and his whereabouts, Page 8A._

_For the latest reports of the accident at Black Poison's concert, Page 10D._

 

Groaning Harry flopped back on the bed, wincing as his headache increased from the sudden movement.

"Well, I guess it's lucky that you disguised your magical signature..." Tom said with a weak grin. Making Harry glance up and mock glare at him.

"Whatever. This doesn't change anything, I go by a different name now, my scar is concealed, colored contacts, piercings and different hair I should have nothing to worry about..." Harry said, trying to instill confidence in his voice. "...then why am I worried. It took them almost a full four years to notice I was gone, if you count the time they centered their attention on my glory-hunting former friends, it would be almost a full six years." He continued in such a low voice it was almost a whisper.

"I'm...not sure what to say Harry. All we can do is live our lives in the muggle world now, try not to be discovered, and ignore whatever they're doing." Tom replied, frowning at the bold letters on the paper.

"Yeah...I know..." Harry replied with a sigh, glancing at the time. "Oh shit! I've gotta get ready to go to the club!" He yelped, swinging himself up quickly, making him pause and wince. Grabbing the still open bottle of rum, he poured some in one of the glasses, grabbed two pain suppressor pills and swallowed that with the two shots worth of rum he'd poured. Standing slightly unsteadily he made off to the bathroom to grab a shower.

"Try not to drown yourself!" Tom called after the Potter, snorting when Harry gave him the finger over his shoulder before disappearing inside the bathroom. Tom shook his head, lazily stretching back against the comforter with a relaxed sigh. "Shouldn't have taught the kid that trick to a fast clear up for a hangover..." He murmured to the empty room, closing his eyes again.

The next two months passed in a blur. Harry, who worried about being found by any wizards, had lost sleep over time, bags hovering under his eyes, making even the disguised emerald orbs glow even more. It gave him a sort of haunted look. Well, more than the haunted look he had before at least. Tom had taken to dosing Harry with sleeping pills on his 'day's off.' Which basically meant the day's he was supposed to be doing important paperwork, he was being forced to sleep by the time dinner was over, his house-mate finishing up what he didn't.

Three months after that, Harry started to relax again, gaining back some of the sleep he had lost. At least, until one Friday evening.

"Come on Draco! The Blood Dancer is supposed to be a good club! I want to actually enjoy myself instead of you picking apart my brain for something or another again." The cultured voice whined, dragging the blond pureblood to the front of the...ugh...muggle club he had been kidnapped to go to.

"Blaise. I seriously doubt it's as good as you say it is. I don't care if this is supposed to be a great place to pick up "hott muggle commoners" as you say, in a college town, besides you know I don't go for blubbering pansies. Pansy was enough to put me off women forever... Now, you are going to release my hand and give me back my wand before I see how hard it is to use curses without one." Draco shot back, ironically to the back of the Italian boy's head.

"Yeah, yeah Draco. Sure you will. Besides no one else from our...er...group...will ever think of following us here. I'm not going to have those pureblood harpies sink their nails and fangs into me. Anyway, you can flirt here without worrying! That's half the reason I brought you!" Blaise replied, waving off Draco's threat to his health and flashing his fake id from Gringott's and bribing the security guard with a few pounds, getting them in quickly in front of the line.

Sighing, Draco reluctantly was dragged along to the interior, which when they arrived made them pause. The room was dark, blood red walls with flashing lights making them blink, low pounding music-not overpowering, but loud enough-playing, a dark feel to the place making the hair's on the back of both men's necks stand on end.

"I'm getting a drink." The Malfoy heir said suddenly, snapping out of the trance he had been in, moving towards the bar, letting Blaise do what he wanted.

Blaise glanced at his friend once, before spotting a cute brunette a ways away that caught his eye and moved in to ask for a dance.

Draco sat down on one of the bar stools at the counter, glancing at the selection the club owned before he looked for the bartender and stopped, staring. "Holy mother of Merlin." He breathed quietly, no one being able to hear over the low pounding music. The man was simply gorgeous, raven tresses all the way down to his shoulder blades, with silver-white highlights streaked through his hair in tiny amounts, a lithe frame with wiry muscles, making most people, men, women, straight, bi or gay stare for a moment at the very least.

Signaling to the bartender, he waited for him to serve the last drink ordered before his, watching as the man received an impressive tip with a grin.

Brown eyes looked over Draco, widening slightly, before Draco ordered his drink and leaned back in his chair.

_Oh god. What the hell is Malfoy of all people doing here?_ He silently screamed to himself, wishing he could run and hide, but knowing that would give him away. Getting the drink poured (Jack Daniel's on the rocks) he gave the blond his drink, hoping he would leave quickly.

Harry watched as Draco left and sat down at a table, waiting for someone. Forty-five minutes later, and many requests to dance being shot down, an Italian boy ...Blaise?... appeared with a sly grin, a blond woman on his arm.

Draco finished his drink and left the cup at the table, the three people leaving, letting Harry breath easier, but frowning none-the-less. Twisting the silver stud in his left lobe as he thought, he gazed at the doors his former school rival had just exited the building through. Shaking his head, he got back to work, ignoring the strange looks he was recieving like he did every other time it happened.

Finishing the night off, Harry hurriedly closed the bar with the other two bartenders of the night, the waitresses having finished earlier, and hurried home.

Sighing in relief Harry parked his car outside and walked into the dark house, knowing better than to wake up his house-mate even with the new's he had, he got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Waking up from a restless slumber, Harry glanced at the clock and groaned. He hadn't slept more than three hours, which for a normal person wasn't bad, but for a person who hadn't really slept in the past few months, it was quite bad.

_Tom's not going to be happy..._ He thought with a sigh, getting up and getting ready for the day.

"Tom!" He called urgently, hurrying downstairs to the living room where he knew his friend was.

"What Potter?" His house-mate said in a menacing tone, wincing at the headache Harry's voice had caused.

"Malfoy and Zabini were at the club last night!" His mouth spilled out quickly as he ignored his guilt at Tom's pain.

"WHAT?" Tom shrieked, jerking to look over at him in shock, asking silently for confirmation, which Harry gave with a nod of his head.

"Yes Tom. Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were in my club last night. I thought you said a college town would be the perfect cover!" He exclaimed, pacing back and forth across the room.

"Well, it should have been! But...your club is getting popular...and the boy's are young and were spy's for the Order...which I'm still pissed over mind you... They...it's the only thing that makes sense..." Tom mussed, making Harry stare at him with growing impatience.

"What? Tell me." He said, loosing what little patience he had.

"Harry...most wizards, purebloods, go out into the muggle realm for only a few things, one is to find a...bedmate for the night, they can't lay with some random witch or wizard, witch purebloods aren't supposed to lay with anyone before their marriage...so the wizards usually come out to find a willing muggle to enjoy a little...oh how do you children put it? Fun in the sack. That's what it was." Tom replied, snapping his fingers when he remembered the term.

"So...you're saying that they went there to find a date to bring home, have sex with, wipe her memories if need be of the night before, then let her go back home?" Harry asked, stopping his pacing to stare in shock.

"Well, since some like the same sex...it isn't just women. Wizard's can get pregnant you know, it's part of our magic. When two wizard's lay together one can become impregnated, unless the seed is sterilized with a spell for the night. Wizards can't get muggle men pregnant so they're fine in that aspect, but..." The man tried to explain, looking at Harry's shocked face. _At least...they can get pregnant with a spell...not naturally..._ He added silently, ducking his head slightly to hid the humor in his eyes that he knew was showing.

"You...you mean I can get PREGNANT? Oh dear gods this just isn't fair!" Was all Harry managed to reply with as he sat down rather abruptly on the couch.

"Not unless you lay with a wizard." Tom corrected gently, knowing Harry wasn't taking it well, but having to make sure he got the information correctly. *Gods this is going to be good...* He cackled silently in his head.

"Doesn't matter. Don't like girls anymore after what Ginny and Cho pulled... And now I've got to be wary of whoever I take to bed? Geez..." The emerald eyed man groaned in response, burying his head in his arms. Silence was met with that comment for a bit before Harry sighed. "All right, I'm going to check my mail at the mansion today before getting ready for work. Hopefully they won't come again." He continued with a sigh. Standing up and walking out of still silent room.

Tom sighed when he heard the pop of apparation in the windowless hallway, a sense of foreboding dread deep in the pit of his stomach.

Arriving at the Potter mansion he had chosen out of the many different mansions his family owned, Harry strolled through the Front Hall Entrance to one of the side rooms, glancing at the large stack of letters and packages overflowing the small table that could usually hold all of his mail. Sighing and shaking his head, he cast several revealing charms and banished the tampered mail to the fire. Portkey's burned up slowly, while attraction potion soaked paper snuffed out within thirty seconds of meeting the flames. Love potions spit furiously, making the flames rise higher, while curses and hexes exploded in the smoke above the house.

Long ago he had decided if those types of packages ever came again, he would burn any tampered mail. He had dealt with that for the first two weeks after Voldemort's defeat, having to enlist two of Hogwarts house elves to help him with the fan mail.

Looking over the mail he had received he found several statement's from Gringott's about the companies he was buying controlling stocks in slowly that he would have to take care of soon, George's weekly report on Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, the only reason he still ran the WWW was in memory of his twin, a letter from Remus and several un-tampered letters from assorted people that he knew from Hogwarts. He immediately banished Hermione's, Ron's and Ginny's letters to the fireplace, which diminished the small pile in half. They hadn't written him until the paper had published that he 'wasn't where he was supposed to be,' so he wasn't planning on even reading what they wrote for the foreseeable future, if ever.

The day passed slowly and Harry was, for once, dreading going to the Blood Dancer, but time always moves forward and soon it was time for Harry to arrive at the club in order for it to open.

Dreading and hoping the two purebloods wouldn't come back, Harry opened the club for the Saturday night crowd.

_Tom's right, the club has become popular..._ Harry thought as he served drinks, getting the normal tipping the muggles gave him for his quick service.

Time passed and Harry grew more relaxed, but still wary that the two men would be coming in.

Draco sighed and walked towards the Blood Dancer for the second night in a row with Blaise at his side. He couldn't get the multicolored brown eyed man out of his head. His looks reminded him of someone he thought he should know, but he couldn't figure out who.

"I don't see why you want to go again to this club. You just sat at that table after ordering a drink, bored out of your mind." Blaise said, smirking. He knew exactly what had attracted his friends attention to this specific club-the bartender. He saw the subtile glances the Malfoy had cast at the man behind the counter...along with all the other glances from both sexes many others had cast the bartender's way.

Glaring at nothing, Blaise flashed their ID cards from Gringott's again, passed a few pounds to the security guard and the two walked inside, separating almost immediately.

Harry stifled a scream of rage, fear and something else he couldn't identify when the two men he had been watching for came in again.

Slinging back a shot of whiskey with shaky hands, he got back to work. The regular's knew this was an out of character thing for him to do and his employee's grew worried over the single shot of whiskey he had drank. Their boss never drank at work, this had them immediately concerned about what was going on.

Blaise, who spotted the bartender first, came over and sat down on a stool, signaling that he wanted a drink.

Harry sighed silently and after finishing his latest order and accepted the tip, he went over to the man. "What can I get you?" He asked, his voice slightly cooler than normal.

"A double whiskey and a double Caribbean rum please." Blaise asked, a flirtatious smirk lighting his face. The bartender ducked his head to hide his grimace.

"Coming right up." Harry replied, turning his back as he watched the Zabini heir in the mirror watch his back as he prepared his drink. He didn't know where Malfoy went after they had entered, having been serving a drink to a customer at the moment they separated.

Handing Blaise the drinks in exchange for the money and tip, Harry sighed silently in relief as the man walked towards the table Draco now occupied.

The two men stayed there the rest of the night, coming up for drinks twice more by the time it was time to close. The two had turned down several offers to dance, however Blaise had went off to dance with a brown-haired male for a bit, before coming back.

At some point Blaise had picked up a different brunet man and the trio left without protest. Twenty minute's later Harry set the alarm and left the building, locking the doors behind him before turning around and stopping.

Draco Malfoy seemed to be waiting for something and as said man started forward, Harry realized it was himself.

"Draco Malfoy." He greeted sticking out his hand, which Harry grabbed and shook as automatic reflexes took over.

"Orion Black." Harry replied, he hadn't even known his official name before he had become twenty-one and inherited several family vaults, properties and positions to his immense surprise.

"Nice to finally meet you handsome." The blond practically purred, releasing Harry's hand slowly, fingers trailing over his palm, sending shivers up Harry's spine.

"Um-" Harry squeaked, cutting himself off and clearing his throat. "Uh...you too." He couldn't believe that _Draco Malfoy_ was flirting with his rival from Hogwarts and didn't even realize it. In a sick kind of way it was quite funny. "Did...did you wait out here to introduce yourself?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I wanted to introduce myself outside without the music going." Draco replied, a glimmer in his eyes that made Harry slightly...uncomfortable.

"Well, um...I've got to get home. Work and everything tomorrow..." He stuttered out, his hands itching to make sure his bangs were covering his scar, but resisting the temptation.

"Oh? Well then. I guess I'll just have to take up some of your time tomorrow." The silver eyed young wizard flirted, stepping up closer and kissing his cheek. "See you tomorrow Orion." He whispered in Harry's ear, sending shivers down his back.

"Ye-yeah. Tomorrow." Harry replied, feeling like banging his head on a piece of very strong, very hard piece of wood...or maybe steel... He'd just given away he was working tomorrow without even realizing it.

The last Potter backed away slowly and walked to his car, putting his jacket in the passengers seat, buckling up and starting the engine. Draco nodded once and turned, walking into an alley that swallowed him in the shadows.

Sitting back, Harry sighed in relief as he watched Draco disappear into the alleyway. Putting the car in reverse he backed it out and started for home, wondering how in the Thirteen Levels of Hell he was going to throw Draco off his tail.

And so that was how several weeks passed. Draco came to the club on Fridays, Saturdays and Sundays to talk with Harry. Every once in awhile he would come in on a Monday, becoming a regular and familiarizing himself with the employees. Harry didn't tell him he owned the club, nor was he planning on telling him. It wasn't really that they chatted, it was more Draco glaring at the men or women who were stupid enough to start flirting with the Potter-in-hiding and chatting for a few minutes here and there. It had taken the blond several weeks to convince the disguised emerald eyed man to come out for coffee before the club opened on a Monday. Something was nagging at him about Orion, he wasn't sure what, but something about him was strangely familiar.

Harry did have to admit that Malfoy was persistent...and grudgingly, only under the persuasion of Tom's smirks and snarky comments, charming. He was falling and he knew it, but didn't want to. It was hard enough that a wizard had found him, he couldn't just go about blathering away his secrets, uprooting his life and disturbing it in such a way! He knew...he just knew that as soon as he told Draco about his real name the press would be all over his house. Luckily Draco hadn't convinced Harry that he could be taken to his house yet. Otherwise Draco would have figured everything out already.

Harry sighed and gazed out the second story window of his club. Today was paper day of the month. Unfortunately for him, it landed on a Sunday of this month-his luck had just ran out. He had warned Draco that the club would be closed today because the owner had to do paperwork and he was busy.

Draco had pouted- _pouted_! Harry had been struck dumb by that. Enough that when Draco had asked him out to dinner that night, Harry had agreed by accident, still dazed from the look on the silver-eyed man's face. Draco's expression had immediately brightened and he'd brushed a kiss as he always did in parting across his cheek, telling Harry (Orion) to dress nice and he'd pick him up outside the club the next night at six-thirty.

Then, he left before Harry had a chance to retract his agreement.

The next morning when Tom had heard what happened he laughed.

Which in turn pissed Harry off more.

Which made Tom laugh harder.

Lord Potter-Black sighed and glanced over the last of his completed book work before looking at the clock and blinking in surprise. It was only four in the afternoon. He'd been planning on just using a couple freshening charms inside the club and changing his clothes, but he actually had time to go home and get ready instead. So, locking the front door of the club he left in his car for home to get ready and figure out how he was going to get out of the sex Draco was probably expecting later that night. That was the only reason the Malfoy Lord was still chasing after him.

...wasn't it?

Two hours and twenty minutes later Harry was standing outside his car, waiting for Draco to show up, which he did. In style. A Lamborghini pulled up next to his car and Draco got out.

_I didn't know Draco could drive... Well it has been six years since I actually knew him..._ He thought, frowning as he looked from the car to Draco. "Hey." He said, suddenly unsure if this was a good idea.

"Good evening. Ready to go?" Draco asked, a smirk adorning his features which morphed into a leer as he looked at what Harry was wearing. Black slacks and a deep emerald green button-down shirt with no tie clung to the Harry's (Orion's) frame in all the right places. His hair was pulled into a loose braid down his back in order for it to stay out of his way, his bangs framed his face, making his eyes stand out more with his hair pulled back the way it was. Harry had wondered why Tom's mouth had dropped when he said good night and left before he could recover.

"Yes." Harry replied, nervous and wary because of the leer Draco had given him just then.

"All right. Hop in. We'll head to dinner." The blond replied, recovering quickly. _And Blaise wonder's why I have a fixation on Orion._ He thought, slightly amused. His friend had sometimes come with Draco every so often on a Friday or Saturday night, leaving with a different man or woman every night. The strange thing he had started to notice was that the men were always brunet. It didn't matter with the women, but the men were always that one shade of brown... Draco shrugged away he thoughts as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed to the muggle higher class restaurants.

Fifteen minutes of light conversation later, the duo arrived and were immediately seated. Harry glanced about in interest, having never been to a restaurant this nice before.

"Never been before?" Draco asked, amusement flickering into his tone as he raised an eyebrow.

"No. The...my relatives didn't truly care for me all that much and my parent's were dead. They never took me out if they could help it." Harry replied, thinking as he spoke. Stupid, almost said the Dursley's! He berated himself mentally.

"Ah. Well, I'm glad I get to give you your first experience with higher dining then." Draco replied, glad he hadn't chosen his first choice for dining. It would have made 'Orion' much too uncomfortable.

Harry smiled wordlessly, fiddling with his napkin and let Draco order everything since he didn't know what exactly to order.

Dinner passed slowly and as it did, Harry grew more and more nervous about what might happen afterwards. He had his wand in it's sheath up his sleeve and every once in awhile he would touch the cloth over the wood under the table in reassurance, other than that he didn't show any other signs of nervousness.

_This is a disaster..._ The Potter-Black Lord thought mournfully as a lull in the conversation came to pass as Draco insisted on paying the bill.

"So. Where to next?" Draco asked, making the raven haired man blink in surprise.

"Er...I'm not sure. I wasn't expecting to do anything more than go out to dinner..." Harry replied sheepishly as the duo stood and left the eating establishment.

"Well, it's only eight. There's still a few things open. Anything you can think of that you want to do?" The silver-eyed man asked, able to hide a grin, but not his amusement.

"Um...I...heard there was a carnival in about a half an hour away from the club..." He suggested hesitantly after a few moments of silence while they were getting into the car.

"Hm...never been to one. What is it?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow.

_And the pureblood's curse strikes again._ Harry thought before replying, "It's a carnival...I can't really explain it. You'll have to come with and find out together. I've never been to one either. They're supposed to be a lot of fun."

"Okay. Let's go." Draco agreed, speeding up and heading back to the club, relying on Harry's directions once they arrived there.

A three quarters of an hour later the two men stepped out of the car, glancing around at the sight before them. After a bit of time trying to figure out how to pay for the rides and check everything over, the two men finally purchased tickets and went to the ride they both agreed to try first.

Coincidentally it was the Ferris wheel. Half way through the ride, Harry relaxed his guard and really started to enjoy the time he was spending with Draco. Time went on and the couple rode several different rides, at a little bit of the carnival food (which Draco hated, but Harry seemed to enjoy) and tried a few of the rigged games.

The carnival finally shut down at eleven, forcing them back to the car and heading towards the end of their date, making Harry slightly nervous. Draco had fallen silent as he noticed Orion was distracted, touching his right arm every so often while he nibbled on his lip. The Malfoy Lord had always been good with directions and so, didn't need to ask for help on how to get back.

Pulling into the Blood Dancer's parking lot a half an hour later, Harry blinked in surprise, jolting out of his nervous trance. Blushing, he realized that he had let himself get distracted by his worries.

"Is...everything okay?" Draco asked, frowning at what he had noticed over the past thirty minutes of silence.

"Y-yeah. Sorry I got distracted like that." Harry replied, smiling slightly.

"Then...what are you nervous about?" The blond asked, making him jolt and look up in surprise, his brown eyes huge.

"Um...I...I'm not sure how to put it." The last Potter replied quietly, his gaze skirting from one sight to the next.

"Just tell me. Bluntly if you like. What's the matter?" Draco asked quietly. He wasn't blind. He knew Orion was nervous about going out with him and skittish about something as much as Potter was of being touched when they were in school together.

"I...well usually when someone of your status goes out with someone like...well, me, they usually expect sex after the date...and-" Harry started in, shifting uncomfortably.

"I'm not expecting sex," _right away at least._ Draco replied. "If I wanted to just go out, grab a date, have sex and dump them, I would have accepted one of those peons proposals while I was at your club. The truth is, I'm interested in you. You remind me of someone I knew when I was in school who disappeared before I had a chance to approach him. You're a puzzle I can't figure out, just like he was. I'm not trying to replace that, but I want to get to know you because I'm attracted to you." Draco replied fiercely, his finger silencing Harry.

"...oh." Harry squeaked, completely taken by surprised.

Draco grinned and drew him closer. "That doesn't mean I'm not going to steal a kiss though." He whispered with a slight grin before pressing his lips against Harry's.

Electricity shot through the two like fireworks exploding, pushing the kiss up to new levels very quickly. Lips against lips, tongues against tongues, playful nips and open mouth kisses made the two breathless in a very short amount of time.

Several minutes later, an out of breath Draco pulled away from a dazed and slightly panting Harry with a triumphant smirk.

"Hm...we might have to try that again." He said, making Harry nod his head in agreement, touching his lips a look of wonder flickering across his face. He's a virgin? How the hell is Orion a virgin with his looks? Draco realized then in shock. "You're a virgin?" He spoke, shock coloring his words brightly.

The heir of the Marauders blushed a bright red, covering his cheeks, over his nose and down his neck. Pausing he nodded slightly, his eyes skittering away in embarrassment. "My last two relationships put me off women forever, even if I didn't go far enough to..." He said quietly, making his blush darken even more.

Draco gaped at that pronouncement. Silence descended in the car as Draco stared in shock and Harry's embarrassment increased as time went by.

"Oh." Draco managed to blurt out, oh so intelligently, completely taken off guard. "You know...that really isn't an issue. One of the girls in my year was like a fan girl-made me absolutely loath anything to do with women." Draco responded, blinking as he tried to get over his shock.

_Pansy strikes again._ Harry thought with amusement. He'd overheard several people over the later years of his education complain about her forwardness in getting a husband.

Thank whatever god was out there that she never went after him.

"So...where do we go from here?" Harry asked, wondering what would happen now. He was nervous, unsure of what will be happening. He didn't want to kill off the small amounts of happiness he had found over the years by dating, but...Draco was a wizard. He wanted to date a muggle, not someone who was hiding from his own world. Sighing, he buried his head in Draco's shoulder, confused and worried and upset.

"Well, that depends on what we want to do." Draco said, frowning. He wasn't sure of where they were going from there either. "I guess we'll just have to take it slow and see how everything goes." He finished.

"Okay." The raven haired man replied quietly, his voice showing his relief.

The two decided that it was time for Harry to head for home and they called it a night.

Harry got into his own car silently, thinking about what had just happened and the implications of it. Just as quietly he started up his own car, Draco making sure that his date's car would start before leaving himself.

The next month and a half was full of cautious conversations between the two men as they casually started exclusively dating. Harry was ignoring Tom's triumphant smirk the day after his dates with Draco, those smirks told him exactly what he thought on the subject. In truth, Tom was just glad Harry was moving on (slightly) from what his past did to him.  
Their relationship had progressed slowly, but "Orion" hadn't completed the final step in the physical part, even after three weeks of Draco pushing for it out of their six official weeks together. Their relationship had it's boundaries though. They didn't talk about home life, or about their past really. If they did it was vague. Harry didn't go to Draco's home and Draco didn't come to Harry's. Their dates were often sporadic due to the different hours the duo worked, but they kept at it. The couple went to diners, movies, plays, restaurants, boat rides, anything they could think of, enjoying each other's company no matter the secrets.

During their time together, Draco discovered that Harry owned the Bloody Dancer and then upon further questioning found that he had inherited several other companies and several large bank accounts when he turned eighteen. When he asked why the other was working like a commoner if he had all of that money, 'Orion' had replied, "I've had to work for everything in my life. My food, my clothes, my shelter, no matter my age. When I started not working, I didn't know what to do with myself." The raven haired young man had then put money into different businesses and invested in other things as well, increasing his wealth.

Draco did like "Orion" quite a bit, but he wasn't looking for a permanent relationship. Even with those thoughts, he was still starting to seriously fall for the man he was dating, which could pose a possible issue, considering he was a _muggle_.

Harry sighed and looked himself over one more time in his mirror. Today was the day he told Draco the truth. He had found a secluded clearing in a forest nearby and had put up a passive silencing ward that would activate when he entered it with Draco.

"So, today's the day, huh?" Tom asked quietly, a frown marred his features from where he was leaning against the door frame.

"Yes." Harry said just as quietly, swallowing his nervousness.

Tom ran a hand through his hair as he put his full weight back on his feet as he turned around. "I'll have the glasses and the alcohol out for when you get back." He said softly as he disappeared down the hallway.

"Bye." The emerald-disguised-brown eyed man said, grabbing his jacket and leaving the house.

He drove in silence to the Blood Dancer where he was planning on meeting Draco, a serious expression across his face. He parked next to the man who was leaning against his Lamborghini.

"Hey there." Draco said softly after kissing him hello.

"Hey. Ready to go?" Harry asked, a small smile appearing on his face, even with his serious expression.

"Yes. Comfortable clothes-check. Boots-check. Jacket-check." Draco said in a teasing manner, trying to get rid of the serious mood.

"Okay then. I figured a picnic today. I found a really nice wooded clearing a little ways away from here and...and then we've got to talk about something." He replied growing softer as he spoke.

Fifteen minutes of silence descended in the car as Harry drove them to the clearing. Parking the car and gathering the picnic items before leading Draco to the clearing.

The blond held the basket of food as Harry spread the blanket. Motioning Draco to sit down and set the basket in the middle Harry sat down as well.

"Draco...I need to...to tell you something." Harry started in, swallowing nervously and taking a deep breath. "I'm a wizard in hiding. I was in school during the war, but I still fought...and after my- our- side won...then after the betrayal...I just...I ran..." He paused swallowing and gathering his thoughts. Other than the sudden gasp Draco had sounded when he told him of his wizard status, there wasn't a sound from the other side of the blanket. The last Potter didn't dare lift his gaze from his lap, too nervous to see his old school rival's reaction.

A sudden exhalation made by Draco made sure that Harry wouldn't talk until he said anything. "So that's why you've been so nervous about sex!" He exclaimed, making the raven haired man hold back his laughter.

_Trust Draco to think of sex first..._ He thought in amusement.

"Orion isn't your real name though...what is it." The silver eyed man suddenly demanded to know in a cold voice, his eyes narrowed on the form across from him.

"Hadrian James Orion Potter-Black." Harry practically whispered, a tremble shivering it's way up his body.

Silence descended for a moment, before the blond jumped to his feet and started to pace. "Shit. Potter? Damn, damn, damn! Merlin's balls! Do you have any idea how hard it's been trying to find you?"

Harry blinked a few times as he took in the last sentence. "Why the bloody hell would you be looking for me?" He blurted out the question, nervousness forgotten for a moment because of how startled he was.

"How the thirteen pits of Hell did you change your eye color without magic and see without your glasses or a spell?" Draco demanded to know, ignoring the long haired young man's question.

"Muggle colored contacts." Harry answered automatically, knowing this was going to be the start of a short interrogation.

"Your scar?"

"I charmed muggle make-up to repel water and sweat so it would stay on until I remove the spell and wash it off."

"Your signature?"

"Potion and spell I performed four years, six months and two weeks ago, the day I left made it untraceable."

"...why the bloody hell are you keeping track of that? -Never mind. I don't want to know. Why did you leave in the first place?"

"After the final battle, Ron, Hermione...Ginny... turned on me for money and fame. I didn't want -have _never_ wanted- to be a celebrity. I wanted somewhere I could live without everyone knowing my name, or be a freak, or have people look at me and expect things out of me, or be a useless waste of space." Harry replied, his past treatment from the wizarding world and the Dursley's sneaking into his speech without his notice. He didn't dare look at Draco now that he knew the truth. _I'm going to have to disappear again..._ He thought glumly as the silence that had emerged again when he fell quiet continued on.

"...oh." The blond said a few minutes later, his legs suddenly giving out on him and he collapsed back onto the blanket. "Ho-how are we going to work this out?" He continued weakly, roughly carding his fingers through his hair.

"...work this out?" The last Potter managed to squeak out in a choked voice. He was just relieved that the Spanish Inquisition had finished.

"Well yes. Why the bloody hell do you think I was looking for you in the first place?" Draco asked a smirk lighting up his features.

"Oh. Um...well...I don't want to go back to wizarding society. The whole community is a bunch of sheep being led by corrupt idiots." The black haired young man said suddenly. "I don't like...I hate my celebrity status there, that's why I took the name Orion Black in the first place."

"Well...you don't have to return to the Wizarding World as Harry Potter. If you keep the colored contacts and the hair the same...you should be completely fine. No one could recognize you like that. I mean, I knew you from seven years of schooling and still didn't recognize you. I don't think even the Weasel trio would be able to now." Draco started in hesitantly, knowing they were going to have to work through seven years of rivalry as well now, but knowing that they could do it.

"I...hadn't thought of that. I...it's just... I like working in the muggle world. I'm...used to it, I guess would be an accurate way to put it." Harry said, glancing at Draco through his bangs to find him watching him. _Well...he doesn't look too terribly mad..._ He thought, watching the blond move towards him.

"Orion. Look at me. I won't give away your secret. For all I care, you can be Orion for the rest of your life Harry." The silver eyed young man said quietly, catching Harry's chin when he was close enough and encouraging Harry to look him in the eyes.

"I...there's something else. Voldemort...Tom Riddle isn't dead." Harry blurted out, watching as Draco's mouth dropped and pale, making him rush to reassure him. "Voldemort is, but Tom isn't. He...I don't know, somehow reverted back to his teenage self after I killed Voldemort. He's sane, doesn't have murderous tendencies and...he lost his magic. He's a squib."

"You...you don't thing's by half, do you Orion?" Draco asked weakly, swallowing and slowly recovering his coloring.

Harry laughed, his chest feeling lighter than it had in years. Tears pooled and a few escaped his eyes from relief. He had been worried Draco would have left after a horrible reaction to his secret or something along those lines but...it was all for not. Sure they still had a lot of things to work out to make their relationship a successful one, however, he was sure (sort of) that it would work out in the end. After all, what's the worst that could happen?

Little did Harry realize that those were some famous last words...

o…X…o

End Part I

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I'm going to end it here. If, IF, I get enough reviews requesting me to continue with a second part, I may. IF YOU WANT THIS TO HAPPEN PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME, otherwise, it probably won't, considering I was looked at this and went...hm...seems kinda, well, done to me, right there.
> 
> The goal is 40 reviews stating that they want the second part. If I get more-great! If I don't... *shrugs* Well…it depends how close we get to 40 reviews. I feel bad about doing this but I need to know if people even care about what they read anymore. I mean, I look at so many author's fics and see so many that I'm sure have a LOT of views, but basically no reviews. I find it sad and demoralizing that so many people read something but don't review...  
> Good luck and maybe I'll see you guys with the second part to this fic!
> 
> Laters!  
> -Sora-


End file.
